Establish a communications office to plan, administer, promote, develop support materials for and evaluate the contract activities; develop a resource directory of cancer-related agencies and services within the service area; establish and operate a toll-free telephone information service (the Cancer Information Service of CIS) to provide the public with immediate access to answers for cancer-related questions; and identify, develop, implement, and evaluate a limited number of Special Projects which address specific cancer information/education needs within the service area. The Special Projects for this program are communications and promotion support for the Breast Examination of Harlem; a "Cancer Hazard in the Workplace" eduational program; three public and professional newsletters; and a cancer education program for minorities.